


Foundation

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Presents, F/M, Romance, post-7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver reflects on the foundation of his relationship with his wife.





	Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Helen!! I so hope you enjoy this story!

 

Oliver sat on the couch in his apartment drinking tea, while Felicity worked at her computer. He always liked to be near Felicity while she worked, being near Felicity always gave him a sense of peace. 

 

They may have changed as people but their foundation remained the same. Oliver realized what he had to do. “Please, come with me, Felicity.” Oliver pulled on his wife hand leading her to their apartment door.

 

“Where are you taking me? You know I don’t like mysteries.” Felicity grumbled while being secretly amused by her husband. Neither of them had been playful lately. They’d been through a lot but today Oliver had that boyish look in his eye. Felicity couldn’t help getting excited.

 

Oliver squeezed Felicity’s hand before looking down at her. “Do you trust me?” Oliver knew this was a loaded question for them but he felt confident of the answer.

 

“With my life.” Felicity responded solemnly. She might not always agree with Oliver’s decision, such as the decision to put himself in prison, but she did trust him.

 

“Then let’s go.” Oliver opened the door.

 

Felicity looked down at her outfit, a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. “Is my outfit okay?”

 

“You look beautiful.” Oliver smiled tugging his wife toward him for a quick kiss.

 

→→→→→

 

As Oliver drove toward the Glades, Felicity looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Honestly, she thought he might be taking her out to eat. She worried she was underdressed. Something she knew Oliver wouldn’t have thought about but as they drove to the other end of town she no longer had any idea of Oliver’s plans.

 

Oliver could sense Felicity’s anxiousness, as she looked out the window, next to him. He hoped he was making the right decision. It felt right. They were a team, no more secrets, he really wanted to demonstrate this in the best possible way.

 

“Oliver, I don’t mean to sound like a child but are we almost there?” Felicity gave her husband a wide-eyed look that usually got him to cave and tell her things.

 

“Yes,” Oliver picked up her hand, kissed it. “Yes, my love, we are almost there.”

 

Felicity smiled. Oliver was reminding her every chance he had lately that he loved her. She knew he did but the constant reassurance was not getting old. Oliver made a turn, she suddenly realized where they were going. But she had no idea why.

 

“The foundry.” Oliver smiled at Felicity as he parked in the ally to the back entrance.

 

“Yes, but what are we doing here?” Felicity got out of the car, followed Oliver to be back door. 

 

“I’m glad you have sensible shoes not sure what kind of shape this place is in. Before you ask, we own this place now. Well, Thea does but she said it was all mine.” Oliver offered Felicity his hand as she walked over debris in the dark foundry. There was some light coming in from high windows but not much. Oliver handed her a flashlight, “we have to be careful.”

 

“Oliver, what are we doing here?” Felicity felt confused and nostalgic as she moved the flashlight around.  

 

“This,” Oliver spread his arms wide. “This is where I fell in love with you. Well, here and at Queen Consolidated. It was here that we worked together, where you saw and nurtured the light within me. But first, you accepted my darkness.” Oliver walked over to where Felicity’s computer used to sit. “Felicity, I think Ioved you the moment I saw you.”

 

Felicity snorted. “When you brought me a bullet-riddled laptop?” 

 

“No, before that. A couple of years before that.” Oliver smiled as he watched Felicity’s eyes widened.

 

Felicity walked toward her husband, carefully watching the ground to avoid tripping. “You saw me before?” She said softly.

 

Oliver nodded. “Yes, I was at Queen Consolidated working a mission with Misao. I was in my mother’s office when you showed up. I hid but I saw you. Felicity, you were everything. And I didn’t even know you then. You made me smile. I never smiled and you made me smile.”

 

Felicity leaned up, cupping her husband’s cheek. “I’m so glad I could do that.”

 

“Felicity, you never question, you always wait for me to tell you things about my time away. Did I ever tell you, how much that means to me? When I first came back everyone had questions. I felt like I was always being interrogated about the most painful experience. But you, you waited. You never asked. You always seemed to understand it was hard, hard for me remember. I don’t know that I have thanked you for that. Thank you. You became my place of peace, my home - because you just accepted me.” Tears began to pool in Oliver’s eyes.

 

Felicity pulled her husband in for a hug. “Oliver, I love you. All of you, even the parts we still haven’t talked about. I would never want you to feel pressured to talk to me. I’m so glad you felt that way.”

 

Oliver held his wife for a moment. He loved holding Felicity more than anything but he pulled back to look her in the eyes. “Now, I want you to feel that way. I want you to feel accepted. I am so sorry that I left you and William. It was wrong. But I do recognize it was a difficult time for you - I’m not asking you to tell me about it. But I want you to know I understand going dark and I understand that darkness is part of both of us. What I’m trying to say is I see you, I love you - all of you.”

 

The tears began to stream down Felicity’s face. “Thank you. I love you. But did we really need to come all the way out here to reminisce? Why did you really bring me here, Oliver?”

 

Oliver took a deep breath, then looked at Felicity. “This will be our place. Our place to go when we need to fight in the darkness.”

 

“I thought you were fighting the light now, you know consulting with the police,” Felicity rubbed Oliver’s arm while she looked around the debilitated foundry.

 

“I am. But we both know that sometimes you can’t fight in the light. Sometimes you have to go dark. There is nothing we wouldn’t do to protect our family.” Oliver looked at Felicity.

 

She nodded.

 

“This is the place where we can be dark together. You are no longer alone, Felicity. You will never be alone again. I accept all of you as you accept of me. This is me showing you that.” Oliver so hoped, she understood. He needed her to know, to truly know, that he loved every aspect of her - the dark and the light.

 

Felicity rushed into his arms. Cupped his cheek. “I love you, Oliver. All of you and I love that you love all of me.” She went up on the tiptoes of her sneakers to pull him in for a kiss.

 

And they both knew they were going to be okay.


End file.
